The Javel Awards
by Kinpaku
Summary: La cérémonie annuelle des Javel Awards se déroule au Seireitei et vous y êtes cordialement invité! Partagez cet évènement avec la groupie de notre cher Bya-bya, la gothique amatrice de cheveux blancs et le pervers les plus fous de la télé!
1. Prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir, les gens! Me revoici de retour pour une autre histoire! En attendant que je me décide à sortir de ma paresse pour écrire le nouveau chapitre de Hisoka, je vous sert une nouvelle fic! S'est-il pas beau, le monde, hein? Réponse : Nan.

Bon bah, comme vous le savez, Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Pour l'instant, je met rated K mais ça risque de changer un peu. On ne change pas une équipe gagnante (Moi et mon esprit pervers)! Seulement Kinpaku m'appartient, bah oui c'est moi! Maybi et Hiyoru ne m'appartiennent pas (j'aurais bien voulu mais la loi m'interdit de posséder des personnes vivantes (par contre si elles étaient mortes, je pourraient les avoir mais on s'éloigne du sujet...))

* * *

**_The Javel Awards - Prologue_**

Vous entrez dans une salle bondée. Personne ne fait attention à vous. Tout le monde est accaparé par des préparatifs pour l'émission. Quelle émission ? Mais les Javel Awards, bien sûr ! Vous ne voyez pas de quoi nous parlons ? Mais de la cérémonie qui décerne chaque année des récompenses aux personnages de Bleach qui le méritent, pardi! Cela va du plus beau shinigami au pire rire machiavélique du manga !

Tandis que les journalistes rejoignent leurs places pour ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle qui va bientôt commencer les photographes prennent des photos de la scène encore vide. Vous essayer de voir vos personnages préférés assis juste devant l'estrade surélevée mais seulement la vision de quelques poils bleus ou roses vous parviennent et vous finissez par abandonner. Les cris des groupies vous font sortir de vos rêveries où les abdos de Renji/ les imposants atouts de Matsumoto/ la bouille renfrognée d'Hitsugaya (Rayez les options inutiles) sont à votre portée. Lesdites groupies se pressent et se compressent à l'entrée pour pouvoir assister à la cérémonie la plus attendue de l'année ! Un homme vous hèle. Vous vous montrez du doigt avec un air surpris à la « Qui ? Moi ? ». Trois personnes vous bousculent et se dirigent vers l'homme. Vous arrivez à entendre la conversation :

- Bon, on commence dans cinq minutes. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Ouais, ouais ! Ca va être trop la classe ! Ma mère va être trop fière de moi ! Son fiston qui passe à la télé !

Celui qui a répondu est un jeune homme qui semble le plus heureux du monde. L'homme qui est sûrement le producteur se tourne alors vers les deux accompagnatrices du surexcité qui se demandait combien de femme pourra-t-il séduire après l'émission.

- Et vous ? Maybi, prête ?

- Mais pourquoi dois-je porter cette robe ridicule ?

- Parce qu'une présentatrice se doit d'être présentée convenablement.

Il ria seul de sa blague et se calma en voyant que personne n'avait eu l'intelligence suffisante pour comprendre la drôlerie de son jeu de mot.

- Mouais… Bon, Hyoru, tu aimes ta robe, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- ?

- M'enfiche, tant que Byakuya m'enlève et m'emmène loin d'ici. J'préfère même ne pas avoir de vêtements s'il décide de le faire…

- Ok, donc tout le monde est content, ça peut commencer ! Allez sur la scène, l'antenne est à vous dans…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Exactement, 2 minutes, 33 secondes et 47 millièmes de secondes.

Les présentateurs se dépêchent de prendre place. Un policier chargé de la sécurité vous demande de vous asseoir ce que vous faîtes. Une voix retentit.

- 5…4…3…2…

- Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs ! Nous sommes en direct de Los Ange… ah nan… du Seireitei pour vous présenter les… Javel Awards ! Et maintenant, une page de …. PUUUUUUB !

Vous regardez, surpris, les présentateurs descendre de l'estrade et s'avancer vers le producteur. Kinpaku (le seul présentateur mâle) prend la parole.

- Ouah ! J'suis crevé, moi ! Inauguré une cérémonie c'est pas de tout repos !

- Peut-être mais t'es payé pour ça. Prend donc l'exemple sur tes co-équipières !

- Mais elles ont encore rien dit ! Et elles sont mieux payées que moi !

- Chut ! Ca va recommencer ! Retournes-y ou j'te botte ton postérieur !

Les présentateurs accoururent une nouvelle fois sur l'esplanade et se postèrent à leurs places initiales.

- 5…4…3…2…

- Eeeeeeeeet rebonjour mesdames et messieurs ! Nous revoici pour les… JAVEL AWARDS ! Nous vous remercions de votre participation et nous vous prions de ne pas oublier d'envoyer quelques dons pour payer les présentateurs qui vivent dans la rue et qui ont douze enfants à nourrir ainsi qu'un chat, deux chiens, cinq tortues, dix-neuf chevaux et vingt-quatre poules ! Nous commencerons par la récompense du…

* * *

Alors? Contents/Pas contents? Un pitit review pour donner un pitit avis? Vous pouvez me lynchez si vous voulez :)


	2. II Chapitre

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je suis désolé de la longueur mais comme on dit la qualité prime sur la quantité et comme il n'y a ni qualité ni quantité dans ce texte et ben on fera avec. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner mon humour désatreux... La suite d'Hisoka arrive - enfin si je tombe pas en panne d'inspiration...

Disclaimer : Beh, les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Hé ouais, c'est dur à savoir mais c'est comme ça.

Rated : On reste dans le gentil texte bisousnours et poneys - pour l'instant, uhuhuh.

* * *

_- 5…4…3…2…_

_- Eeeeeeeeet rebonjour mesdames et messieurs ! Nous revoici pour les… JAVEL AWARDS ! Nous vous remercions de votre participation et nous vous prions de ne pas oublier d'envoyer quelques dons pour payer les présentateurs qui vivent dans la rue et qui ont douze enfants à nourrir ainsi qu'un chat, deux chiens, cinq tortues, dix-neuf chevaux et vingt-quatre poules ! Nous commencerons par la récompense du…_

* * *

-Plus beau shinigami ! Et oui car il faut toujours débuter avec les catégories les plus banales ! Je vais laisser la place aux filles !

Hiyoru s'approcha et prit la parole d'un air éteint.

-Les nominés sont : Renji Abarai, Toshirô Hitsugaya, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ukitake Jushirô et…

A la vue du dernier nom inscrit, ses yeux s'allumèrent tel les braises de l'enfer par une nuit de printemps où la lune, à son plein, baigne de sa douce lumière la chambre de deux amants qui s'enlacent amoureusement.

-KUCHIKI-KUN !

Maybi parut choquée du réveil brusque de son amie tandis que Kinpaku se relevait après s'être reçu un sol - qui passait par-là - en pleine face. Pendant que plusieurs gardes-du-corps empêchaient Hiyoru de sauter sur son bien-aimé et de déchirer ses vêtements avec passion, la seule présentatrice qui ne soit pas encore atteinte des neurones continua.

-Euuuh… nous demandons aux nominés de bien vouloir s'avancer sur scène et de ne nous prouver qu'ils méritent le titre du plus beau shinigami ! Un petit défilé… ou même un pititminirikikistreap-tease serait le bienvenu !

Les victi… concurrents se levèrent sous les applaudissements, cris hystériques, demandes de mariages, propositions de faire des bambins et autres offres des plus alléchantes. Nos présentateurs chéris s'approchèrent (les termes exactes sont : Hiyoru se lança sur Byakuya, Maybi sautilla de Hitsugaya à Ukitake en passant par Hisagi et Kinpaku rampa vers eux). Le mâle de l'équipe prit le micro.

-Alors, quelles sont, selon vous, vos qualités principales ? Renji, vous pouvez commencer.

- Et bien, j'ai des muscles et…

-D'accord, c'est bien. Next. Hitsugaya ?

-…

-Il est trop mignon !!! Regardez-moi cette bouille !!!

-Toshirô-kun !!

Kinpaku et Maybi semblaient s'être mis d'accord sur la « mignonité » du petit capitaine. Le pervers se ressaisit, comprenant qu'il avait prouvé qu'il était le roi des machos sensibles, ce qui était contradictoire et humiliant à la fois.

-Hummm, passons… Hisagi ?

- Et bien… euh… je serais toujours à l'écoute du peuple. J'aimerai la paix dans le monde et que la fourrure soit interdite parce que les animaux sont aussi des êtres vivants.

-Vous vous êtes trompés de discours. Ca c'est celui pour Miss Univers.

-Ah…

-Ukitake ?

La capitaine malade toussa et se déplaça difficilement jusqu'au surexcité de service.

-Je…kof kof… je…

Un « Hooooooooooooooooooo » du public se fit entendre et Maybi décida de ne pas provoquer la mort du capitaine de la 13ème division.

-Vous pouvez allez vous asseoir.

-Merci. Kof kof.

-Bon, ben… Bya…

-BYAKUYA !!!!!!

Les gardes avaient prévu le coup et une cage tomba sur Hiyoru qui se jeta rageusement sur les barreaux.

-BYAKUYA D'AMOUR ! FAIT MOI UN ENFANT !

Byakuya lui lança son regard à la « je-ne-suis-pas-un-glaçon-je-suis-un-iceberg » et elle fondit, ce qui théoriquement est impossible puisque un iceberg ne peut pas faire fondre quelque chose puisque logiquement un iceberg c'est plus froid que la majorité des choses mais faisons comme si l'auteur avait beaucoup d'imagination et que ses blagues étaient hilarantes. Kinpaku reprit la conversation avec le chef des Kuchiki.

- Des qualités que vous voulez faire partagez avec le public ?

- …

- Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- La cuisine.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis fort en cuisine.

La surprise fut à son comble. Déjà que Byakuya avait énoncé plus que deux syllabes mais qu'en plus il avouait aimer la cuisine révélait du miracle !

- Et qu'elles sont vos recettes favorites ?

- Le ragoût Titanic.

- Logique…

- …

- …

- …

Kinpaku se tourna vers le public.

- Alors qui mérite le titre du plus beau ? A vous de décider ! Appelez le 2012 et dites « mouton » ! C'est 23 $ la minute ! Allez, allez, ce n'est pas cher !

-…

Devant l'enthousiasme du public, Maybi décida de reprendre le micro.

- D'ici quelques minutes, après la pub, nous reprendrons l'émission et nous vous annoncerons le nom du plus beau, du plus magnifique, du plus attrayant, du plus séduisant shinigami !

- Encore de la pub ?

- Oui…

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Nous en reparlerons pendant la pub…

- Non ! Au moins, là j'ai des témoins ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul avec toi quand tu es en colère. C'est trop dangereux.

Kinpaku semblait inquiet et il avait sûrement ses raisons mais comment Maybi, une si gentille et charmante fille pouvait-elle être si terrible ? Peut être que les fouets qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements y étaient pour quelque chose ? Ou la machette qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Kinpaku était terrorisé. Hiyoru, elle, bavait un peu sur le devant de la scène, tenue par une laisse.

Maybi envoya la pub, se tourna vers Kinpaku qui… s'échappa en criant. Bref, nous avions une belle brochette de présentateurs. Une psychopathe, un macho qui criait et courrait comme une fillette et une groupie qui n'avait fait qu'utiliser ses glandes salivaires jusqu'à maintenant. Les producteurs se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir garder un taux d'audience acceptable avec des tels zoziaux échappés du zoo. Mais la réponse était si simple qu'ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Qui n'aime pas voir des fous à la télévision ? Et pour des fous, on en avait des beaux.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai fait passé Hiyoru pour une groupie - ce qu'elle n'est pas. Je te demande pardon d'avance. Gomen T_T *Pas taper, pas taper*

Alors, bien? mal? affreux? A vos clavier!


End file.
